


Medieval Knighthood and Honor Code in Westerosi Society in the Targaryen Dynasty

by Ro_Nordmann



Series: Fanfiction Trope MASH-UP | JB Style [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Fanfiction Trope MASH-UP, Frenemies, Idiots in Love, Roommate AU + Pregnancy Fic + Frenemies, Tumblr Prompt, Unplanned Pregnancy, braime fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Nordmann/pseuds/Ro_Nordmann
Summary: prettyonionbread (error404) - 12. Roomate AU + 32. Pregnancy Fic (And even though it’s not on the list, how about some 32. Pregnancy Fic + Frenemies?) JB of course fromFanfiction Trope MASH-UPJaime has an important presentation for his assigned professor Selmy, but his roommate is trying to sabotage him. Only he's in for a BIG surprise...that Netlix and chill can change your life forever.READPART 1 FIRST!





	Medieval Knighthood and Honor Code in Westerosi Society in the Targaryen Dynasty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [error404](https://archiveofourown.org/users/error404/gifts).

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

** _Medieval Knighthood and Honor Code in Westerosi Society in the Targaryen Dynasty_ **

* * *

Jaime had enough of late night pick-me ups, but he would not mind having a certain woman’s lips on his crotch. That is one way to get him up and running. They were out of coffee, again. There was nothing in the cupboards. 

Fucking wench hadn’t gone to the supermarket. 

_Damn the Seven and all the new gods_. 

Selmy was going to kill him for being late for the lecture. He hadn’t finished the second presentation for the undergrad course on _Medieval Knighthood and Honor Code in Westerosi Society in the Targaryen Dynasty_. He still needed to add the images he had scanned from the library. 

_SHIT! _

“Bri! Wake the fuck up! We are late! You have Goodwin’s presentation today at two o’clock and I have Barristan up my ass about getting pictures of that fucker Aerys and his obsession with burning everyone with wildfire. If you don’t come out now, I’m leaving and you’ll have to take the bus to campus.”

A crash came from his roommate’s room and cursing followed.

“JAIME! Oh, fuck…This…Can’t be happening! JAIME!”

Her voice made him shiver all over, reminding him of another night when she screamed his name, as he made her come all over his cock.

“I’m going to kill you! Get in here!”

He opened the door and did not find the wench in the room. She was in her en suite bathroom, the main reason she had chosen this room and left him the smaller bedroom without adjoining bathroom. It gave him inmmense pleasure to leave the toilet seat up in her private bathroom and hear her complain about it.

“WHAT? I need to go, Bri. I have Selmy at 12:30, he’s going to read my third draft for my second chapter. I have to get this done…I will fucking finish this thesis this year. I’m going to win! I’ll be a fucking Ph.D before you, my dear Wench!”

The bathroom door opened with a bang and Jaime cringed at the wall’s plaster coming off in chunks from force. He didn’t get to give Brienne more shit though, once he saw what she had in her hand.

A fucking pregnancy test.

A positive pregnancy test.

_Fuck me_. 

**Author's Note:**

> prettyonionbread asked for two prompts...so I made both in the same universe of roommates, who are frenemies of a sort in their field of study, both are idiots who ended up kissing and doing something more with big consequences for the both of them. It's a fluffy-funny kind of ficlet. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> READ [PART 1 FIRST!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240077)


End file.
